The Midwest Autumn Immunology Conference (MWAIC) has been held every year since 1971. At last years meeting, 234 students and 174 faculty members from 15 midwestern states convened to discuss current immunological concepts. This years meeting will be held in Chicago on October 27, 28, and 29. The conference will focus on three symposia: Macrophages Activation, Retro Viruses and Immunology, and Growth Factors. Leading investigators throughout the US have agreed to present their current findings and to review the latest developments in each of these areas. In addition, half-day workshops (five running concurrently on each of two days) are designed for maximum student participation. Both poster and oral presentations permit predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to communicate with leading scientists in their field. The MWAIC is organized and run by the Midwest Immunology Conference Council, a body composed of representatives from all states in the Midwest. This group meets twice yearly for the sole purpose of conference planning. It is the intent of the Council to maintain an annual forum of the highest scientific quality to foster interactions between trainees and leading senior investigators.